Fiesta de té
by InuZelda
Summary: -SPOILERS del comic Ring of fired- Olivia quiere pasar un rato con su padre, pero este esta algo ocupado, así que ordena a tres de sus robots que se ocupen de ella. Pequeña historia protagonizada por Gray Mann y su hija.


**Después del nuevo cómic, no me pude resistir a escribir esto. No entra dentro de Convivencia porque las historias recopiladas en ella ocurren antes de MannVsMachine, mientras que esta historia vendría a ocurrir un par de días antes de que Saxton reciba tan nefasta visita en su oficina.**

* * *

Olivia Mann no era una niña cualquiera. ¿Que por qué? No sé...¿ quizás porque su padre rondaba los ciento cincuenta años, era un genio y dirigía un ejército de robots, la mayoría de dudosa inteligencia, contra una de las compañías más poderosas del mundo, por decir algo?

Aunque la pequeña, cuya edad aparente probablemente no superaría los diez años, tuviera un padre tan especial, eso no significaba que no pudiera ser como una niña normal: activa, soñadora y con tendencia a aburrirse con facilidad.

-¡Papi! ¡Me aburro!- exclamó la pequeña de pelo negro y ojos marrones entrando en la sala de trabajo de su padre, mientras su vestido favorito, uno verde de estilo coqueto, ondeaba a su paso.

Su padre suspiró al oírla entrar.

-Olivia, te he dicho mil veces que por favor no me interrumpas mientras estoy trabajando- le dijo Gray Mann sin girarse a mirarla, ocupado en la preparación de la próxima oleada de robots que enviaría a Bigrock.

-¡Pero me prometiste que hoy ibas a jugar a tomar el té conmigo!- le recordó la niña, enfadada.

El hombre dejó escapar un largo suspiro sin dejar de trabajar. No quería que su pequeña le considerada un mal padre. No sería una buena persona, pero Gray Mann se negaba a que su hija lo odiara tanto como él había llegado a odiar a su progenitor. Y aunque desatender una promesa no era tan grave como intentar matar a un recién nacido, el único temor de un hombre que se había criado sin amor era que su hija dejara de quererle.

-Ya casi termino- informó Gray a su hija.- En media hora iré a tu habitación y jugaremos, te lo prometo. Pero antes tengo que terminar de ensamblar la próxima bomba que mandaré a MannCo.

La niña sonrió y asintió con energía.

-¡Seguro que esta vez conseguirás machacar a esos panolis!- le animó Olivia alegremente, aunque no tardó en ponerse seria de nuevo.- Pero, ¿qué hago mientras?

Gray Mann, dejó de trabajar unos segundos y miró a su alrededor: en la sala, aparte del RoboEngineer que le ayudaba con las preparaciones, había un par de RoboSoldiers y RoboHeavys que hacían las veces de guardaespaldas y...¿qué hacía ahí un RoboScout vagueando en lugar de estar en su puesto de vigilante?

-Tú, tú y tú- llamó Gray a uno de los RoboSoldier, uno de los RoboHeavys y al RoboScout- iros a jugar con Olivia, y más vale que la tratéis como se merece u os destinaré a la línea frontal... ¡sin RoboMedic que os proteja!

Los tres robots asintieron y obedecieron la orden de su creador. La niña indicó al RoboHeavy que la llevara en los hombros, y así lo hizo la metálica creación.

-Te veo en un ratito, papi- se despidió la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras los robots la acompañaban a sus aposentos.

El cuarto de Olivia estaba en una de las zonas más alejadas de la entrada, y por lo tanto en una de las más seguras de la base de operaciones de Gray Mann. Una vez la pequeña y los tres robot llegaron a su habitación, la joven pero tenaz hija de Gray indicó con una patada al RoboHeavy que la bajara. El enorme robot la puso con delicadeza en el suelo.

-Muy bien, trío de descerebrados: supongo que mi padre no os a programado para tomar el té, ¿verdad?- dijo Olivia a los robots con tono autoritario.

_::RoboHeavy 1357:: No, señorita._

_::RoboSoldier1789:: BEEP BOOP Nuestro código esta programado para dar cortes de pelo masculinos y destruir MannCo_

_::RoboScout4892:: ¡Viva el creador!_

La niña pequeña suspiró resignada e hizo a los robots sentarse junto a una mesita de té pequeña en unas sillas de juguete que parecían bastante débiles. De hecho, eran tan endebles que cuando el RoboHeavy y el RoboSoldier se sentaron, estas cedieron bajo su peso.

_::RoboScout4892:: Ja, tenéis el culo gordo._

_:::RoboSoldier1789:: BEEP BOOP, estamos hechos para ser más resistentes que los estúpidos y molestos RoboScouts._

_::RoboScout4892:: No tienes derecho a tratarme de ese modo, gilipollas de culo gordo. Mi serie de robots es infinitamente superior a la tuya._

_::RoboSoldier1789:: BEEP BOOP Los RoboScouts no saben ni lo que significa "superior"._

_::RoboScout4892:: Deja de decir BEEP BOOP que molestas, pedazo de metal subnormal._

_::RoboSoldier1789:: BEEP BOOP No me da la gana._

-Ejem, caballeros- interrumpió Olivia a los robots, hablando refinadamente.- Ese no es un comportamiento adecuado para estar delante de una señorita.

Los robots se miraron entre ellos, y de ser humanos podría haberse visto el odio mutuo en su mirada. Finalmente, ambos miraron a la hija de su creador y dijeron:

_::RoboScout4892 ^ RoboSoldier1789:: Lo sentimos, señorita_

-Muy bien, pasemos a la primera lección. Como la silla que queda es para mi padre, Boris y John van a pretender que están sentados en sillas imaginarias- dijo Olivia. Los robots la miraron confundidos- John es RoboSoldier, Boris RoboHeavy y RoboScout será Hans. Os he puesto nombre porque es más fácil que llamaros por vuestra identificación- explicó esta.

Los robots tardaron un poco en procesar la información, pero finalmente asintieron, complaciendo así a la niña.

-Os voy a enseñar a coger la taza: la agarráis por el asa y dejáis el meñique suelto, así- explicó Olivia mientras hacía el gesto. Los robots trataron de imitarla, pero Boris la aplastó con su mano, a John se le resbaló, cayendo el suelo y rompiéndose, y a Hans se le quedó enganchada entre los dedos pulgar, índice y corazón.

-Decidme...¿cómo es que mi padre no os ha desgüezado ya?- preguntó la niña con maldad al ver la inutilidad de los robots.

_::RoboHeavy 1357:: Creador no probarnos todavía. No saber si estamos defectuosos o no._

-Pues más vale que lo estéis, porque si no entiendo perfectamente porque mi padre aún no ha ganado- respondió Olivia. Luego añadió- bueno, vamos a ver si por lo menos sabéis servir el té. John, rellena la taza de Hans.

El RoboSoldier tardó unos instantes en recordar que a él se le había asignado el nombre de John y al RoboScout el de Hans, pero en cuanto lo recordó reaccionó rápidamente para no impacientar a la hija de su creador. Aunque reaccionó tan rápidamente que acabó vertiendo el contenido de la tetera sobre Hans.

_::RoboScout4892:: AHHHHH, QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA_

Olivia puso los ojos en blanco: menuda panda de incompetentes.

-Bueno, creo que ni para servir el té me valéis...- suspiró la pequeña resignada.- A ver si se me ocurre algo que hacer con vosotros...

Una vez Gray Mann hubo terminado de ultimar los detalles para su próximo ataque, se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió con su traje habitual, listo para tomar el té con su hija.

Lo qué encontró cuando llegó a la habitación no lo hubiera imaginado ni en siglos.

Los tres robots a los que había dejado al cargo de su hija estaban completamente maquillados: sus mejillas estaban marcadas por colorete y sus labios pintados de rojo carmín. Pestañas postizas decoraban sus ojos y el RoboHeavy llevaba una peluca rubia. Pero no era el maquillaje lo que más llamaba la atención, no: era los atuendos que llevaban los robots. Así, el RoboSoldier iba de camarera, el RoboHeavy de princesa, y el RoboScout (con la taza de té aún enganchada), llevaba un traje rosa lleno de lacitos.

-Cielo...¿qué es todo esto?- preguntó Gray Mann estupefacto a su hija.

-Oh, pues como los robots no sirven para tomar el té, decidí jugar a vestirles: y les encanta.

_::RoboHeavy 1357:: ¡RoboHeavy es princesa bonita! ¡Peina RoboHeavy pelo! ¡Peínalo!_

Hans comenzó a cepillar el falso pelo de Boris ante la mirada de incredulidad de su creador. En el fondo, no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de su pequeña: demostraba tener la tenacidad y mano dura para convertir a esos descerebrados, pero letales robots en sus juguetes. Era su digna heredera...

Su digna heredera.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente del genio y le hicieron recordar una de las absurdas normas que MannCo poseía. Si su hija heredaba su compañía, entonces una posibilidad que hasta entonces había permanecido cerrada, quedaba abierta. Saxton Hale era un bruto, y no dudaría en acabar a puñetazo limpio con un viejo que trataba de robarle su compañía. Pero, ¿quién iba a atacar a una adorable niña de apariencia inocente? Por muy bruto que fuera, nadie podría levantar su mano contra una niña con un encanto como el de su hija.

-Oye cielo... ¿y si te convierto hoy mismo en la presidenta de Gray GravelCo?- le preguntó Gray Mann a su hija mientras se sentaba a la mesa ofreciendo su taza para brindar

A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos con el mismo brillo de inteligencia que solía brillar en el de su padre cuando a este se le ocurría algo grande.

-¿Tienes un plan?

-Un plan brillante: Saxton caerá a mis pies... o mejor dicho a tus pies- dijo el hombre dejando escapar un risilla.

Olivia sonrió con malicia. Por fin su padre le iba a dejar pasar a la acción. Esas horas aprendiendo kárate por fin iban a servir para algo.

-¿A qué esperamos?- preguntó la pequeña haciendo chocar su taza de té con la de su padre. La perdición de MannCo estaba a punto de llegar.


End file.
